Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (4 - 1 \times 10)) \times 2 $
Solution: $ = (9 + (4 - 10)) \times 2 $ $ = (9 + (-6)) \times 2 $ $ = (9 - 6) \times 2 $ $ = (3) \times 2 $ $ = 3 \times 2 $ $ = 6 $